Ahora estas conmigo
by SON KELLY
Summary: Goku y Chichi por fin se reunen después de tanto tiempo, si te quieres saber como, lee esta historia.


**_Ahora ests Conmigo_**

**_By Son Kelly_**

- ...me recuerdan tanto a su padre. -  
- no digas eso mam. -  
- perdonenme por no tener la fuerza necesaria para mantenerme esta vez. -  
- mam, que cosas dices, vas a estar bien, todo va a estar bien, como siempre. -  
- adios gohan, adios goten... -  
- Mam?...Mam!!. -

* * *

- En donde estoy?...oh! vaya este lugar me parece tan conocido, es como es bosque en donde Gokou y yo siempre veniamos a jugar cuando eramos nios, vaya! hasta el lago esta aqu. -

Milk se acerco a el para ver su imagen y cual fue la sorpresa que se llevo al ver su reflejo en el agua...

- Pero como es posible, que pasa en este lugar, porque me veo como si tuviera 17 aos? no entiendo que sucede aqu...En fin no es un mal lugar para estar muerta, me trae tantos recuerdos... -

Milk comenzo a recorrer la amplia llanura que se le presentaba ante sus ojos y llego hasta un arbol que le trajo y grato recuerdo de su niez, entonces decidio sentarse bajo el arbol.

"

- Gokou...donde estars? nunca esper que te quedaras conmigo, era algo imposible y no se porque mi corazon guardaba esa esperanza, era demasiado pedir, an as no puedo quejarme, fue maravilloso el tiempo que pasamos juntos, gracias por ser como fuiste mientras estuvimos juntos, jams lo olvidar.  
Pero...porque te ibas sin decir nada, sin decirme nada, sin una palabra, una razon, una explicancion o simplemente un adios?  
no se que pensar, mi mente esta cansada de encontrar una respuesta a esta pregunta, ni siquiera el tiempo me ha ayudado, porque me abandonaste otra vez, como tantas veces, acaso no te import? pareciera que nunca te hemos importado. -

- Claro que me importas, Milk no digas eso por favor - respondio una voz tremendamente familiar a los oidos de Milk, esta volte sorprendida al reconocerla. -

- Gokou?...Gokou!! - se avalanzo hacia sus brazos, llorando sin creer aun que lo tenia frente a ella, por fin con ella. -

- Y'osh Y'osh - dijo tratando de calmarla y levantando su rostro - Ven, mrame, que haces aqui?. -

- Mor - repondi ella algo tmida. -

- Qu?!, como es posible, yo pens que an no... - pero ella lo interrumpi. -

- Creo que ya no soy tan fuerte como antes, no pude sorportar que te marcharas esta vez - le dijo mirando a los ojos de ese hombre alto del que estaba profundamente enamorada y conteniendo las lagrimas - por qu te fuiste Gokou, por qu te marchaste sin decir nada? pens que regresaras pero no lo hiciste. -

- Milk, escuchame, no me march, entiendeme, dejame explicarte. -

- Explicarme que? que te fuiste a entrenar, deb suponerlo - le dijo tristemente, pero su mente en ese momento comenz a atar cabos, que haca l ah comenzo a preguntarse - Que haces aqui Gokou, yo estoy muerta pero t? Acaso... -

- Si Milk, yo tambin he muerto - le respondi elocuentemente. -

- No, t no puedes estar muerto, Cuando fue? -

- En la batalla con una estrella, fue cuando me lanz aquel poder -

- Pero si despues todos te vimos, adems tu ya has muerto otras veces, por qu esta es tan diferente? -

- Es porque sta fu mi muerte definitiva -

- Y porque no me dijiste nada? soy tu esposa, tena derecho a saber la verdad. -

- Todos estaban muy felices, no quera empaar esa felicidad, si todos se enteraban que era mi muerte definitiva acabaria destruyendo su esperanza para seguir protegiendo la tierra, ademas no quise que sufrieras, pens que sera mejor que creyeras que me haba ido a entrenar o cualquier cosa, ya has sufrido mucho por mis muertes y no te merecias este dolor -

- Me estas haciendo sufrir ahora -

- Lo s y no sabes como me duele, te he hecho mucho dao, lo lamento tanto Milk, podrs perdonarme algn dia? -

- Entiendo Gokou - dejo de llorar y comenzo a sonreirle - lo hiciste para que todos no sufrieran y sacrificaste demasiado, era tu deber, tu eras el unico que poda salvar la tierra.

- Quizas Milk - respondi mientras la abrazaba y ella se recargaba en ese clido abrazo - pero lastime muchas veces a la persona que mas amor y no puedo perdonarmelo. -

- Ya...mi nio - le deca mientras acariciaba su rostro y l la miraba dulcemente - olvidemos todo, te amo y eso es todo lo que importa, pero...gracias -

- Por que? -

- por darme una explicacin -

- Milk, yo jamas te dir adis, nunca lo olvides -

- Eh?, escuchaste todo - mientras le daba y un pequeo cadazo en su estomago.

- Oops! lo siento - le dijo colocando una mano atras de su cabeza y se rea, luego se acerc a su rostro para besarla. - Sabes? no hemos vuelto a encontrar y esta vez no habr nada que nos separe. -

- Entonces...Ahora estas conmigo? -

- Si Milk, ahora estoy contigo - y la bes como haba deseado hacerlo en mucho tiempo.

- Gokou, mi Gokou jams dejar de amarte - le dijo despues de separarse

- Ni yo a ti - respondio antes de besarla de nuevo. -

**_Fin!_**


End file.
